Ve Germany Smile
by Anime-Jazumin
Summary: Italy see's germany has a crease between his brows and Italy being Italy says somthing...Germany Smile's! Read to find out! HRE!GermanyxItaly may be fluff...Please review


I Dont own Hetalia...

I got this Idea of of a cute~ mini comic of Germany and Italy. so please injoy.

It was a nice day out and Italy really wanted to go outside and go for a walk but he didnt want to go by himself so he decided to go and see if germany would go with him.

Now it just so happen that Germany was just finishing his paper work when his Cute little Allie came bursting through the door yelling "Ve~ Germany come outside and walk with me!" as he waved his hand around with flowers forming around his face. How Flowers always come from nowhere around Italys face Germany was not sure then again Germany was never sure about Italy and Germany got more in thought on how he just dosn' understand his dear friend.

Italy was watching his friend as he thought very hard as Italy notice Germany's brows and the crease between them and so Italy being italy said "Ve~ Germany you always have a crease between your brows huh?" as he tilt his head a little. Germany stop his thinking or more likely snaped out of his think on what Italy said turned to him and said " is That so? (small break as Germany though on it) but this much is normal isn't it?" Italy just shrugged his sholders and raised his hand and said "ehh it's not normal" Germany looked cross at Italy.

Germany then Grabed Italy's hand and Italy looked at Germany as the sound ve~ came out of him. Germany then pulled Italy out of the room and then into another room let go of Italy's hand and went to a cest opened it and started looking for something. Now Italy was wondering what was Germany up to then he started thinging of Paste~ "Italy" came Germany Italy looking up at Germany smile "si" Germany walked over with a photo album open it and said " this album has photos of all my family" Italy was super happy Germany never talked about his Family only his brother and Italy thought Prussia was Germanys only family but he thought wrong so he grabed the photo Ablum and the Frist Photo was of cause Prussia Laughing "Fu ha ha ha ha" and Italy saw the crease between his brows. Italy then turn to the next photo and it was Austria and in the photo he look like he was saying "you fool" and he to had a crease between his eyes. Italy look up at germany and said "ve~ Germany's relative to Austria?" Germany nods his head yes though he himself dosn't know the reason on why only his brother knows the family tree's history and has yet to tell him. Though germany sure once he know but he lost his memorys of his childhood along time ago and wish he remembered something of his life before...?

Italy looked back down at the ablum and on to the next photo and it was Switzerland looking anger and he to had a crease between his brows and behind him was Liechtenstein Italy never know Switzereland well and wonder how many more family Germany has but there was only one more photo left in the ablum and it was someone named Germania and under it said oh Grand Father. Why were there a space between Grand and Father Italy was not sure but this Germania Looked alot like Germany same hair colour and eyes and again he to had a crease between his brows.

Italy closed the ablum looked up at Germany with his finger to his lips and said "**...** maybe it is normal after all" germany went mhm as Italy again snaped him out of thought and said "probably" Italy then smiled and poked Germanys crease between his brows and said "Ve~ but you're going to end up with it permanent mark like that...oh maybe if you smile it wont happen" Germany smiled his normal smile though you dont see it happen that much but Italy was not happy with it because its so small so he smiled his big smile and said "No Germany more like This! smile with a smile like me~" Germany then placed his hand on his chin and thought for a brif moment "hmm" then he took his hand off and smiled a big smile "**...** like this?" "Italy" Italy saw Holy Rome smiling at him right next to Germany (though he really wasnt there well sort of..) and he remembered how he would smile back and started to think germany should Smile more. Germany saw Italy opened his amber eye's and look at him in shock so he said "Italy?" germany stoped smiling and said "whats the matter Italy?" Italy who was snaped out of it when germany stoped smiling went "eh" Germany became worried and said "was there something wrong with it after all?".

Italy started to shake his head no going "uh-uh" then he went up and huged Germany going "Ve~ just as I thought Germany should smile more" and Germany face turned red.

Please tell me if there are spelling is wrong.

I'll wright another story about this if anyone wants me to.


End file.
